


【铁虫】危险关系

by Annietime07



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annietime07/pseuds/Annietime07
Summary: *铁人婚内出轨





	【铁虫】危险关系

神盾局一朝重组最缺的是人手，更别提九头蛇还在各地不停捣乱，Fury只能偶尔厚着脸皮去求Tony借用复仇者们做任务，并承诺了各项有利条件。  
Peter在一次和Tony出任务的过程中被利器划伤手臂，伤口极深。Tony看到Peter当时分明可以躲过的，他却好像在战场上走神了。  
Tony肃着一张脸拎着他直接冲回复仇者大厦。  
“你怎么了？”  
“什么怎么了，先生？”  
钢铁侠有点失望的叹一口气，“kid，我知道最近我很忙，没有时间与你谈心，但你已经成年了，总不至于因为这些跟我置气？”  
他忙于结婚一周年的纪念旅行，满世界找海滩。最近才回到纽约做钢铁侠。  
Peter听到他这样说，握了握拳。  
“我真的没事，先生。只是今天走神了一下，这点伤并不重，您不需要担心。”  
“你谈恋爱了吗？”  
Tony决心不再与他生气，Peter却抬起头来，用一种很奇怪的目光，深深的看了他一眼，似乎在极力忍着什么一样。  
Tony只当他是手臂上的伤在疼。  
抓过他去了医疗室为他消毒包扎。  
在抱扎进行到末尾的时候，Peter突然深吸一口气，低低的出声，“我没有谈恋爱，stark先生，你是知道的…以后不要再说这种话了，可以吗？”  
Tony的手定住了几秒，而后利落的打结完成，回答他，“好。”  
虽然他内心已经惊涛骇浪掀翻了名叫镇定自若的小船，却不得不在这种时候扮演作为成年人的镇定自若。  
Peter看着他转过身去，握了握拳又开口道，“Tony…你不用这样，我真的没事。”  
Tony却突然控制不住情绪了，“我不用哪样？”  
Peter没想到他会发火，愣住了。  
“…我是说，就算我喜欢你，你也不必自责。”  
Peter慢慢走到Tony背后去，抬起那只伤了的胳膊握住Tony的手腕，仿佛他才是年纪较大的那个一般安慰Tony，“没关系的，世界上有那么多人喜欢你，这不是你的错。”  
“你也不用装作不知道或者我们还能像我小时候那样相处，我不需要这样的迁就，如果你不喜欢，我可以去和Fury申请以后不再和你一起出任务。”  
Tony不知道自己在想什么，他只是突然转身去吻住了身后的男孩。  
仿佛如果他不这样做，Peter就会马上在他眼前消失，然后从他生命中彻底离开。别说了，我不想失去你，为什么你不懂。  
Peter先是睁大了眼，又在唇舌的交缠中缓缓闭上了。  
到这一秒为止，他永远失去了对Tony说不的资格，他将介入他的婚姻，成为他的共犯。他终于做了挣扎过千万次的事，并不是要不要吻住Tony，而是要不要在Tony吻上来时抱住他。  
从十七岁时Peter就明白，Tony已经知道自己喜欢他这件事了。而Tony只是假装不知道，仿佛这样就可以维持一个天下太平的假象，那会儿他已经开始筹备婚礼了。  
也是从那会儿开始Peter明白了，原来他对于Tony来说也是不同的，他甚至为了不与他撕破脸而愿意假装什么都不知道继续做自己的同事。  
但Peter才十八岁，最最年轻气盛神采飞扬的时候，让他眼睁睁看着喜欢的人一步步远离自己走上截然不同的人生路，没有情绪是不可能的，他不能否认那些话脱口而出是一种威胁，但也更像一种解脱，他真的受够了。  
在Tony把他拽进卧室甩在床上之前，Peter一直以为他能装一辈子，毕竟他一直是那样的游刃有余，温和又冷漠的用所谓成年人的方式解决他们之间的问题。  
于是在Tony欺身压上来的时候，Peter抬起头迎上去，伸手去扯男人的衣服，他知道在这种时刻只要有一秒冷静和停顿，之后就会是谁都不能承受的长久沉默和尴尬。  
Tony恶狠狠的咬他的嘴，Peter吃痛呻吟出声，他看到Tony气的眼睛发红。  
“你他妈是故意的吗？”  
“你知道我不可能这样放你走。”  
“你以为自己很了解我吗？”  
Peter懵了一会儿，一半是因为当前的情况，一半是因为他突然发现自己真的挺了解Tony。  
男人的手顺着他的腰摸下去，摸他已经全勃的性器，舌头舔过他的颈侧，逼出他破碎的呻吟喘息。  
“我不用这样？现在呢？”  
Tony若知道自己会有失控至此的一天，他宁愿当初死在那个破山洞里。  
他无法承认自己极端的害怕失去Peter，这个男孩在他的生命里是如此的与众不同，他是他的同事，亲自招募的战友，时刻担心的孩子，殷殷教诲的学生。年轻的时候他从没想过培养别人，直到Peter出现，他才发现自己甘愿给他最好的，保护他，陪他成长，看着他超过自己做更好的人。  
某些时刻Tony意识到自己已经无法定义这种感情了，他爱pepper，当然，也愿意与她共度余生。但他只是，无法失去Peter，所以装作不知道，假装不曾因为那孩子的仰慕偷偷欣喜，反复告诫自己做个成年人，对所有人负责。  
而不是像现在这样，手指上沾着不知道从哪捞出来的什么乳液，一寸一寸的深入男孩的后穴。  
他控制不了自己，尤其是看着男孩柔韧的，在他眼皮子底下成熟起来的身体，在他手下染上情欲的红，泛起潋滟水光的眼睛只注视着他。老天，这样的背德和色情感足够冲垮圣人的神志。  
Peter知道这不是对的时间，也不是对的场合，甚至知道大概也不是对的人。但他无法控制自己的大脑停止对汹涌的情欲进行反应。  
太久了，他头昏脑胀的想，别这样。  
Tony看起来怒发冲冠，似乎也恶意的把前戏拉长到了一个令人难以忍受的时间。他三根手指在男孩穴道里辗转抽插，两人唇舌交缠，热烈又情色。  
Peter终于忍不住伸手去抓男人的性器，硬到极点的火热，他上下撸动着手里的东西，错头吻上Tony的喉结，舔咬他的锁骨，Tony的舌头舔进他耳廓时他颤抖着开口，“进来…求你了…”  
Tony把男孩翻过去，吻着男孩的耳侧从背后位一寸寸楔进他的身体，他粗重的呼吸吹进Peter的耳朵，感觉到身下的人几乎要开始痉挛了。  
他开始缓缓的抽送，好不叫男孩就这么直接射出来。  
“这么有感觉？”  
Peter把脸埋进床单里，脖子涨的通红。  
“嗯……我不知道…怎么了…啊…”  
他从来不知道自己能这么敏感，他并不想抗拒快感，却直觉不该在这时候表现的如此…淫荡。  
仿佛他渴望了一生。  
但越是想要忍住，事态就越往他不能控制的方向发展，Tony终于找到他前列腺的位置，顶住那个点摩擦施力。  
“……fuck…fuck…”  
Peter几乎是呜咽着呻吟出来，扭着腰向后顶，手上用力险些把床单扯坏。  
这肯定是他第一次在Tony面前说f word，须知他满脑子都是这个字，只出两声已经是忍了又忍。  
Tony也被他激的低喘，加重了力道抵抗穴道的挤压，爽到头皮发麻。  
Peter回过头去找Tony的脸，他想要一个亲吻堵住自己的嘴，Tony从善如流，身下的动作不停，一只手固定着男孩的脖子，一只手去摸他的乳头。  
男孩窒息般的转开头软下去，重新倒在床单里，低低的呜咽，声音里已经夹杂了哭腔。  
“…Tony…嗯…我想…啊啊…我要…射了…”  
Tony看着Peter通红的眼尾，狠狠的撞击那一点，逼出男孩的哭叫。  
热意席卷他的腰腹，高潮从脊椎冲进大脑。他拼命的收缩穴道把Tony夹的缴械。  
“…呃……”Tony粗喘一声撞进深处，“fuck…”  
Peter感觉到Tony射进他身体里，他的灵魂在呻吟着渴求，他无法背叛自己的灵魂。

让Peter回想的话，他只能说后来的事情都是偶然中的必然。  
大概有半年的时间他们心照不宣的不去提起Tony已婚的身份，他们会在战斗结束后做爱，在落地窗前，在浴室，在床上。  
他们不会在休息时间见面，于是事情保持着一种诡异的平衡和稳定。他们看上去和从前别无二致，谁也不知道他们的关系栏里又加了一项什么。  
直到那天大家返回复联大厦，目睹专门等在那里的pepper扑进Tony怀里，手里拿着一张系了丝带的b超照片，她怀孕了。  
Tony抱住妻子，视线无法控制的转向Peter。  
啧，那一眼。Peter当晚坐在某高楼的楼顶，自嘲的想，能在这种时刻分得这样一个眼神，不亏了。  
他发自内心祝福pepper，当然也羡慕，但自知荒唐至极，倒也没那么羡慕了，只是祝福。与Tony Stark共度余生，是他无论如何都不敢肖想的幸福。  
如果事情停在这里，其实一切都还算得上美好。  
没有辜负彼此的情谊，也停止于不该再继续的时刻。

Tony觉得他和Peter之间是有这样的默契的，pepper怀孕后Tony减少了出任务的次数，Peter任务后也不再留宿复联大厦。  
直到Peter开始在任务中频繁的受伤，基本上每一次出任务他都会受伤，大大小小，而被Tony质问时又眼神闪躲欲说不说。  
Tony终于在一次质问中爆发，他把男孩推在墙边吻了上去。  
Peter气的反抗，两个人一边打架一边做爱，最后全都鼻青脸肿。当夜Peter独自离开，留下Tony一个人醒来后抓掉了自己两把头发。  
他们又开始了不该开始的关系。  
只是Peter再也不会留在Tony身边睡到天亮了。  
有一次他在自家楼顶坐到天明，浑身酸疼，但他明白这是自己应得的。  
不该，再问他一千次他也只有一个答案，错在他自己，他不应该。  
但这太残忍了，让他去了结这一切，让他不爱。  
他从不觉得自己身世悲惨，但在那天清晨明白了自己到底有多么渴爱。以前尚可安慰自己，那人本就是天上星辰，但现在星辰坠落在他手里，让他如何还回去。  
他知道他们之间不会有一个善了，Tony越来越暴躁，他眼里的自责和愧疚Peter读懂了，不知道是对谁的，也许都有。  
他躺在楼顶叹一口气，这是我应得的，他本就不该爱我。

这一天如约而至。  
Peter在Tony眼前被杀伤性武器扫到一下，战甲只剩百分之三十的屏障，露出的伤口有六七处。  
他们回到复联大厦，Tony黑着脸把他摔进床里。边脱衣服边压上来。Peter几次张口都被他粗暴的堵了回去。  
Tony插进去的时候，Peter崩溃一样的挣扎，他说不要，但Tony已经听不见了，他被什么东西烧红了眼。  
他按住男孩的脖子，手指贴着大动脉，手上只用了三分力，声音里却带了十成狠意。  
“你真的想死吗？”  
Peter脸涨的通红，眼睛里却未有一丝求饶的意思，Tony怒火攻心，再加两分力，“你知道你不需要再用这种方式向我邀宠了不是吗？只要你撅起小屁股，我是不会拒绝你的。”  
Peter愣了一下，他原本也像头小兽般剑拔弩张气势汹汹，听完这句话却猛地卸掉了所有的力气。他笑了。  
他涨红着脸，因为窒息。嘴角弯起的弧度却苍白，他抬手摸到自己胃部附近，“我知道…stark先生…你已经插到我这里了。”  
他脸上原本已经止血的伤口因为被Tony掐住了脖子又再次渗出血液。  
Tony看着那道蜿蜒而下的血迹，猛然松开了手。  
Peter躺在那里，血顺着他的脸流到耳边，像一滴血泪。Tony的阴茎还插在男孩后穴里，却没有做下去的力气了。  
他抽出性器翻身下床走进浴室，没有再去看床上的男孩。  
Peter以为自己哭了，抬手去摸脸却只摸到一手鲜血。  
哦，还好不是泪。这没什么好哭的。  
身体沉的像一万吨的铅块，他知道自己应该快点起来穿上衣服，以免Tony出来再误会什么。  
但说实在的，他已经不能更不在乎了。  
他转头想去看窗外，看到了床头上的电子钟，今天有一个标签提醒，他伸手点开，是一个明天的anniversary提醒，Tony结婚两周年。  
他又倒回床上去盖住脸，这次他觉得自己真的哭了，但蹭下来的依然只有血，他不知道该不该庆幸。  
Tony从浴室出来的时候已经冷静了，他觉得至少应该为自己刚才的言辞道歉。  
Peter穿好了战衣蹲在打开的窗户边上，那件战衣破损了好几处，深红的布料被血染成褐色，露出血肉模糊的伤口。他没有戴头套，脸上的血擦干净了，眼底有一点红，却没有水光，夜风从窗外吹进来，吹起他凌乱的头发。  
他看起来有种破败的美感。  
在Tony能够开口说话之前Peter就先开口了，“我们不要再继续…这样了，stark先生，您不必担心我，我会好的。”  
他一手抓着头套，另一手已经发射蛛丝飞了出去。  
Tony坐到床上，床单上还有Peter身上流下的血迹，他又有点生气了。拿出手机想给Peter发条短信，转眼却看到了床头电子钟被点开的提醒。  
他握紧了手机，又松手把手机扔到了地上。  
算了，就这样吧。

此后的一个月，Tony都没有再见到Peter，他终于忍不住向Fury问起，Fury只说蜘蛛侠申请了别的任务。  
局长看着他的样子挑起一边眉毛，“怎么了？跟小孩吵架？你出息了。”  
Tony苦笑一下，“算是吧。”  
他想着无论如何，就算不再维持那样的关系，也要向他道一次歉。他知道自己非常自私，因为他明白Peter想要的其实不是道歉，但他也不知道自己还能再给他什么。  
Tony并不后悔，要说他的人生中最不可能的事就是后悔，他喜欢Peter，他不应该迈过那条线，他明白，他很抱歉。但男孩脸上极力克制的感情总能让他心软的一塌糊涂，他知道自己做错了太多，无论对谁都无法做出交代。事实上，Peter比他更坚强更勇敢承受的更多，甚至在结束这件事的时候也比他更果断。在认识到这一点后Tony甚至有种诡异的欣慰，他早知道Peter会成为比他更强的人。  
而远在他明白自己到底还能给Peter什么之前，就从神盾局得到了蜘蛛侠重伤垂危的消息。  
如果不是他去找过Fury，只怕这个消息也不会这么快被他知道。  
他几乎不记得自己是如何冲到神盾局去的。  
手术已经结束了。  
他看见医生一脸凝重的出来走向Fury，“你准备怎么通知家属？”  
Fury紧紧的闭上了眼睛，低下了头。  
Tony疯了，他掀翻了身边的所有人试图冲进手术室去。  
“stark先生！！！”  
“Tony！！！”  
Fury气的直骂脏话，“给他一针镇静剂！”

一个礼拜后Friday向Tony提示，May Parker在大门处徘徊。  
Tony想了想，如果May是来杀他的，他不反抗。  
事发后Fury亲自去见了May，Tony则宁愿承认自己是一个懦夫也没办法再踏足Peter的家。  
他慢慢走到大门口，May远远就看见了他，站定在原处，她看起来并没有Tony想象的那样愤怒。  
“葬礼安排在昨天，你见不到他最后一面。”是一个陈述句，是一个女人对自己孩子最后的维护，语气平淡没有嘲讽，Tony却觉得自己被什么噎住了，他连半个音节都发不出来。  
May从包里拿出一个笔记本，“这是我从Peter的东西里发现的，我想你应该看一看。”  
她把那本笔记交给Tony，没有再多给他一个眼神，转身离开了。

那是一个Stark工业的笔记本，最普通的那种，扉页有印刷版的Tony Stark签名。Tony猜大约是几年前Peter第一次在Stark工业“实习”时拿到的纪念品。  
他拿着这本笔记，像拿着千斤重担，他反复深呼吸，他知道他将面对什么，这都是他应得的。  
笔记本第一页就是Peter有点幼稚的字体，那是很短的一段话。  
“Stark先生，半年前我的蜘蛛感应失灵了，它一直时好时坏。所以万一有一天我死了，那并非我本意。而且您是不必伤心的，因为我早就死于您不再爱我的那一天。”  
落款日期是Tony的结婚两周年纪念日。  
Peter没有写日记的习惯，这是这本笔记本上唯一有字的一页。  
这是十九岁少年留在俗世的唯一遗言。平铺直叙，未有一字赘余。  
他死于保护平民，死于英勇无畏的正义事业，他无愧于生命，于是只把遗言留给不再爱他的人。  
Tony想起最后一次和Peter在一起的那天，他一身伤痕，血染了半张床。他蹲在窗台上，像一只蜘蛛，破碎的，美丽的，张扬的，他眼睛里全是绝望，却没有哭，漂亮的与Tony诀别。  
从那天起Tony把自己关在屋里整整七天。  
最后是Natasha敲开了他的门。  
两小时后女特工从容的开门出来，对Pepper露出一个宽慰的笑容，“It‘s fine，他做错了一些事，但往事已矣，他会好的，给他一点时间。”

神盾局最终决定压下蜘蛛侠已经死亡的消息。  
但没有了蜘蛛侠，纽约的犯罪率在一个月中上升了三个百分点。  
警局大小领导愁白了头。

最近纽约市民们诧异的发现钢铁侠似乎开始夜巡了。  
金红色的光绕着纽约闪烁。

这天傍晚，Tony踩进装甲，他说，“嗨Peter，我们该去夜巡了。”  
男孩的声音回答他，还是那个永远活力满满的声音，“好的，stark先生，现在启动夜巡模式。”  
Tony知道这样挺没意思的，给别人知道了也只会当他疯了。  
但他无所谓，他换掉了所有战甲的内置AI。  
Tony想着，只是，万一有一天在战时我伤重垂危，至少可以听着他的声音被宣判死亡。

End


End file.
